Chapter1:The New and old
by HellboysFox
Summary: Ratigan starts his new life with some of his old ways. Basil excepts a case that he things will reunite a family.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The New and Old

(Disclaimer: I do not own any thing in this story except my made up character aka Oc. The different parts of the story will be marked. (The locations) Also any songs or pomes' I use will be posted as foot notes at the end of the chapter. And yes I know some of the stuff will be before it's time based on the story time)

~Some where near the Sewer~

A young woman lay on her side, while her upper body rested on the arm of the backless couch. Her pale pink rat like tail draped over the side of the couch. Her snow white hair was tucked behind her snow white ears. Her crystal eyes scanned the words on the pages as she read. Her pale pink fingers turned the page as she finished reading. She had on a blood red silk dress that made her snow white fur pop. Her room had wooden floors while her walls were painted white with a tan marble looked to them. Her ear twitched as she heard her door open fallowed by the sound of foot steps on her floor.

A gentleman had walked into the room. His black hair was slicked back agents his soft salmon fur. He had an evil sharp toothed grin that was outlined with a shadow cast of pewter gray. He had on a black three piece suite that the white collar of his shirt stuck out of. Over his black suite coat he wore a black cape with red trimming. He had placed his right paw that was covered by a glove into his left breast pocket in his vest.

"Reading again my dear," He spoke with a gruff tone as he reached the side of her couch peering over her shoulder as if trying to read with her.

She smiled softly. "It's a nice way to relax when you are busy."

He removed his hand from his vest pocket and held in his hand a diamond and blood red ruby necklace. He then leaned forward and placed the necklace around her neck and fastened it in the back.

"You know you can always come to me." He whispered into her ear. He smiled as he watched her run her figures over the necklace.

She turned to him and smiled. "You didn't have to." She moved her legs so he could sit down.

"You knew I would treat you like a queen when you took the position." He smiled as he ran his finger softly under her chin, "Pulse after everything your still here."

She smiled. "Oh your still worry I'll leave." She playful pouted. "I took care of you when you were hurt and I knew you was Padraic."

He smiled. "Well it s one of my less known names."

She smiled and placed her right paw on his left cheek. "And I know that you're the famous Ratigan." She kissed him softly on the lips. "How would that change how I feel?"

He smirked. "The fact that your kind hearted and." He paused for a moment and got an evil smile. "I'm not," He kissed her back the same way.

She smiled and started to fix his cheeky magenta and dusty violet stripped tie. "Told you as long as you don't abuse me like my father did to my mother; Treat me like a person who could not tend to my self; and let me work everything would be fine."

He smiled. "I have kept each one of those promises to you."

She nodded looking into his eyes. "That you have," she smiled her normal sweet smile. He smiled and was about to kiss her again until the door swung open fallowed by a soft voice filled with fear called out 'Boss'.

"What?!" He snapped with a growl in his tone of voice.

A small (and young) caramel colored bat jumped back from his Boss' reaction. "S-Sir we are all set…Sir just need you." The voice was still soft spoken and shaky.

He sighed and rubbed his temple. "Alright," He then turned his attention back to the women. "Eve my dear," He spoke as he stood up and taken her paw into his.

She smiled. "Go I'll still be here when you get back." He had smiled and kissed her paw before heading out with the shaken bat. She smiled as she watched him leave. She had up rooted her self for the 2nd time she had up rooted her life. She had lost her few friends that she had at her old work place. But at this moment she didn't care. She was haply in a relationship. Some would most likely say she was nuts to be with him but there was a side to him only she got to see. She smiled more before going back to reading her book.

~London~

In the home of the greatest detective sat the two companions with there newest clients. A Mother and father who have not seen there daughter since she was ten. The explained how they had been looking for her since the day she disappeared. They had also given him the name Eve Everwood. As the couple spoke something to Basil seemed off about the father. Not the fact that he was a rat while his wife was a mouse. It was something deeper that was hard to get by just looking at him. After a while of hearing the couple's details Basil and Dawson agreed to take the case.

Basil was walking threw the streets thinking of were to start. She was ten when she first ran away, to him that wasn't much help if she was in her late twenties now. As he went over things in his mind mutter things the parents had mentioned out loud he heard two women gasp.

Basil had looked at the two women unaware why they gasped. "Is everything alright?"

A tan mouse looked at him. "Did you just say Eve Everwood?"

Basil looked to her slightly unsure. "Yes, do you know her?"

The other women spoke she was a gray mouse. "We did till she left her job for another."

Basil smiled, "Do you know were this other job is?"

The tan mouse spoke again. "No not really besides at another pub, she got the job after the gentlemen she was tending to was back on his feet."

Dawson looked to the women, "She was married?"

The gray mouse spoke again with a snooty tone in voice. "No one would want to date her."

Basil raised a brow. "So she was tending to a gentleman that she didn't know?"

The tan mouse nodded. "We told her it wasn't the greatest idea but she has always been the kind soul."

Basil nodded softly with a soft sigh. "Well thank you very much."

The gray mouse spoke again with her snooty way. "I do remember her saying something about her new job being a dancer and near the ocean."

Basil smiled widely. "Thank you; you don't know how much that helps me." Dawson turned to his partner confused on how that truly did help at all. Dawson had fallowed back to the house and watched Basil shifting threw his maps to get one of the maps that had everything that was close to the ocean.

Basil smiled. "Now our kind friend said that Eve was working at a pub near the Ocean correct?"

Dawson nodded slightly, "yes."

Basil smiled as he laid the map down on to the table and took several pins and placed them were he knew where pubs were. He had marked off twelve in total were different pubs where. He then picked up a pen and put an x next to one of the pubs.

"Now we know this pub has fallen since Ratigan's death so that one would be pointless to look at." Basil smiled as he looked to Dawson. Now that leaves us eleven pubs to look at. We will have to do each pub for three weeks. If she is a dancer like her co-worker said then she won't be working every day."

Dawson nodded softly. "So you think with in three months we can find this girl and bring home."

Basil smiled. "Well if luck is on our side we might be able to ask the bar tender about the girl and get our answer quicker but if that fails then yes let's hope three months and not any longer." He looked to the time. "Well the pubs wouldn't be open yet it's only noon." He looked to the map. "Let's start planning how we want to do this Dawson." Dawson nodded as him and Basil started to plan out how they were going to start things.

~ Some where near the Sewer~

Eve sat at her vanity brushing her hair smiling softly as she hummed to her self. She jumped slightly hearing a door slam shut echo threw the house. She slowly stood up and headed out of her room. She had tightened her robe around her body as she headed threw the halls. She froze quickly as a glass was thrown of out Ratigan's room and shattered on the wall. She slowly looked into Ratigan's room. He was furious about something he was muttering and growling while pulling things apart and throwing things around. She slowly moved towards him dogging things that he was throwing behind him. He quickly whipped around feeling a hand touch his lower back he was about to swing at whom touched him but stopped seeing who it was. He sighed softly looking into her crystal eyes.

She placed her hand on his cheek. "Now that you have calmed down some tell me what happened."

Ratigan let out a deep sigh. "Things should have gone smoother then they did."

She moved towards his bed and sat down. She then looked to him and patted the spot next to her. "Tell me what happened."

He moved towards her before sitting down rubbing his temples. "These idiots can't do a simple task. All they had to do was disable an alarm. "

She started to run her paws over his back. "Well it was the first job next time things will change."

He looked to her. "You have to much hope for people." He moved slightly looking to her. "Speaking of change you look like you were in the middle of getting ready for your show."

She smiled. "You know it doesn't take me long to get ready." She smiled as she stood up. "Why don't you come to the pub tonight?"

He pouted slightly. "My dear Eve you know I would love to but I have plans to plot." He then grinned. "To get back for how Basil left me."

She smiled and nodded. "Alright but don't go to fast alright?"

He smiled. "Oh I won't love." He smirked. "You should go back to what you were doing love."

She let out a soft sigh. "Alright," she headed out of his room and back down to her room to get ready to head to the pub. She smiled as she changed into her black strapped corset and a blood red skirt. She smiled as headed out to the pub.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The other sides

(Disclaimer: I do not own any thing in this story except my made up character aka Oc. The different parts of the story will be marked. (The locations) Also any songs or pomes' I use will be posted as foot notes at the end of the chapter. And yes I know some of the stuff will be before it's time based on the story time)

~Some where near the Sewer~

Ratigan woke up he had eaten breakfast and noticed that Eve didn't make it to the breakfast table. He had gone to his room when he finished eating to dress and prepare for the day. He went to reach for his cape, when he went to grab it he didn't feel it. He turned to his closet and noticed that his cape was completely missing. He growled softly but took a deep breath to calm him self down before walking out of his room. He headed to the only other area he could think where his cape would be. He slowly opened Eve's door, so if she was a sleep he wouldn't wake her up. He smirked softly seeing his cape wrapped around Eve.

He slowly walked to her bed knowing she had gotten home from the pub and went right to bed. He had gently moved her hair out of her face and smiled. He had noticed she wrapped his cape around her to the point it would be hard to take it away from her with out waking her up.

He smiled and spoke softly. "You are the only one who has opened my soft side." He smiled remembering how when he was injured she would stay up every night to tend to him. It was the first time any one paid the close attention to him for something besides his crimes. He smiled when she slowly opened her eyes. She looked to him rubbing her eyes slightly as if not sure if he was standing there.

He smiled, "Good morning my love."

She smiled softly, "Morning."

He smirked, "New blanket love?"

She blushed slightly. "Sorry, when I got home it was extremely cold." She slowly unwrap the cape from her body.

He took it from her and smiled. "It's quite alright." He looked to her after putting his cape on. "You know we could always shift rooms so you can have the warmer room during the night."

She smiled, "you hate me taking your cape that much?" She smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"No but I rather you be warmer during the night after a hard day at work." He smiled to her. He sat next to her and ran his paw over her cheek and smiled to her. He kissed her forehead again. "Now how did everything go last night? Any one I need to take out again?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No, everything went fine last night."

He smiled and took her paw into his. "Good, now my bright minded one what are your plains today?"

She looked him a bit oddly. "Nothing really it's my night off."

He smirked. "Good why don't you come with me?"

She looked to him as she sat up. "Oh where are we going?"

He smirked. "There is a wonderful high class society gem party today that I plain on crashing."

She smiled. "Sounds like that could be fun."

He smiled. "So I am to assume that you are coming?"

She giggled and smiled. "Yes, now would this one mouse be there and that is why my rat king wishes to go." He normally would have snapped at being called a rat but from her it was different.

"Perhaps," he smiled. One reason why her calling him rat did not bother him might have been for the fact that she was half rat her self, or perhaps it was because she didn't think lowly of rats like many people did. He smiled and had his sinister tone in his voice. "Perhaps if he is he will go mental at the sight of me and step out of my way."

She giggled softly before pulling her paw away form him slowly and slipping out of the bed. "Now who has the wishful thinking?" She headed behind her changing screen to change out of her nightgown.

He smirked reaming where he was. "Is it really wishful thinking to want to see an enemy break down in front of millions and destroy his reputation?" She smiled as she changed and walked out from behind the screen wearing a black dress with a red slink scarf wrapped around her waist. She was untwisting a smaller red silk scarf in her hands.

"Yes that is wishful thinking."

He grabbed the scarf and pulled her towards him. "well then I guess at moments I do have wishful thinking." He smirked wrapping his arms around her waist letting go of the scarf.

She smirked as she used the smaller scarf to put her hair up. She then ran her paw over his cheek before kissing him on the forehead and smiled. She knew how cruel he could be but it didn't scare her. She had seen him at his most venerable stage when he was lying in her bed at her old home with broken ribs. She still didn't fully understand how he got hurt so badly the only thing he ever told her was it was from a fall. She smiled and slowly tried to pull away from Ratigan's grip, She could feel that he was not about to let her go. She smiled softly but felt his grip loosen when the chime of the bell on the clock started.

"Well time for us to go," He smiled his most wicked smile as he offered his arm to her. She smiled softly taking his arm before they headed out to meet up with his crew. He placed his top hat on his head as he walked still baring his wicked smile. He was walking like he use to, like a man who had everything and had a purpose, and pride.

Once they reached the party Ratigan smiled as he watched from afar. He was looking to see were the jewels were. He also was trying to see if his worst enemy was there. Eve smiled as she looked around looking at all the people. They were the kind of people she hated. She saw how they saw themselves better then those who were severing them. She let out a sigh before she saw one of the rich mice throw a drink at one of the servants face telling him it was all wrong. She let out a growl escape from her throat.

Ratigan turned his attention to Eve hearing the growl and smiled his wicked smile again. "My my some one has evil in them after all."

Eve looked to him slightly confused. "Huh?"

He ran his index finger over her throat. "You just let out a growl of hate," He smirked. "Must admit I would love to know what other evil is in side of you."

She blushed softly. "It's too much and to dark for a kindhearted person to have."

He smirked more. "Then I would love to hear and see about it one day?"

She was about to say something but before she could he slipped off into the shadows. She sighed softly looking around again. She never really showed her darker side but knew she had one because of what she had seen in her childhood. She shook her head before she slowly started to watch Ratigan's plane go into play. She had noticed how quickly Ratigan him self went were his crew was fumbling over them selves. She now understood why he was so uptight over there first highest. She giggled softly as she watched as Ratigan disappeared into the shadows again and head towards here she was out of site. He smiled and held three gems in his hands as he walked over to her. He smiled as he reached her and held the gems out.

"See how easy it is to be evil," He smiled to her. Each gem was different one was the typical blood red Ruby, one was a semi rare Sapphire, while the last gem was the rarest of them all it was sea opal. He smiled as he looked down at the party where people were now freaking that the gems were missing. She smiled was she watched she thought it was sad that people would freak out this easily over missing gems. She turned her attention to Ratigan who placed his hand on her shoulder. He smiled and led her back the way the came heading back home to the sewer.

Once they got back to the sewer they parted there separate ways, Ratigan went to place the gems with the other things he had while Eve took his youngest member to help her. She smiled as she walked with the caramel bat. He was only ten he had ran away from home much like Eve the only difference was his parents were always arguing and yelling. Eve was the only true reason he was there Ratigan wanted to kill him on the spot for trespassing on his grounds but Eve told him to let him join his crew instead. Since Eve was the only reason he was still alive the older members of crew always shoved him to tell Ratigan anything knowing that he wouldn't be killed. The small bat reached the door and opened it for Eve before fallowing her in.

"Now Henry what colors should I ware to the pub tomorrow?" She looked to the small bat with a smile.

Henry spoke softly. "Is Boss going to be there?"

She smiled softly, "For once yes."

Henry nodded. "Maybe you should go with the pink and purple then?"

She smiled softly and patted him on the head. "That sounds like a good idea Henry." Henry smiled to her glad not to get yelled at. Since the day Eve kept him alive he saw her as a mother figure and as oddly as it seemed saw Ratigan as his father figure. He smiled as Eve pulled out her accessories that were mostly her hair things over her jewelry. She normally kept her jewelry home when she was heading to the pub unless there was something that Ratigan wanted her to ware. She smiled pulling out a large strand of purple ribbon and placed it on her screen. She hummed as she looked threw her shoes. Henry watched her just in case if she needed help but always kept an ear out just incase he was called for something. She held up two different shoes and let Henry pick out the color that she should ware.

She smiled after preparing her outfit for work the next day she sat on her bed with Henry. Henry smiled and leaned on her slightly as she started to tell him stories about different things. After a while Henry had fell a sleep leaning on her.

~London~

Basil sighed as he drank his morning tea marking off two pubs. That only left seven pubs left to check. He had made progress in that one night then he thought he would. He sighed as he looked at the map. Soon he and Dawson would need a disguise, as they went further down the list the scummier the pubs turned out to be.

Dawson walked to him with the newspaper. "Basil have you seen today's newspaper yet?"

Basil didn't take his eyes off his map as he took a sip of his tea. "No why? What is missing this time?"

Dawson stood next to him. "Three gems from a party that was held yesterday after noon."

Basil looked to him. "We haven't had crime that big in a while." He raised a brow. "Did you say during the day?"

Dawson nodded. "Every one who was there was questioned and searched no one saw who stole the gems."

Basil looked in front of him. "That is quite odd." He shook his head. "Well we already are on one case we'll find out what happened to the gem after we find this woman for her partners. We only have nine more to try. Lets just hope the worst hasn't happened to her."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A new breath of life

(Disclaimer: I do not own any thing in this story except my made up character aka Oc. The different parts of the story will be marked. (The locations) Also any songs or pomes' I use will be posted as foot notes at the end of the chapter. And yes I know some of the stuff will be before it's time based on the story time)

~Some where near the Sewer~

Eve had woken up early and went for a walk; she smiled as she watched the sun rise that morning. She was happy that Ratigan had agreed to relax for the night and come to the pub to watch her. She had been planning a special song for him for a while and just had to wait for the right time. She took a deep breath in as she closed her eyes. She opened her eyes when she had heard the door open. Henry had walked out side tending to the trash. Eve smiled and watched him she knew one of the guys was making him do it but he always seemed happy to do the job.

Henry smiled noticing Eve on his way back in. "Good Moring Miss. Eve."

Eve smiled to him. "Good Moring Henry."

Henry smiled more as he spoke. "Breakfast will be starting soon and boss would like to see you at breakfast."

Eve smiled as she stood up. "Alright he is most likely reading the newspaper all ready." She smiled and headed in with Henry. Henry turned down the hall heading to were him and the rest of the crew where while she headed to the dinning room. Much like she though he was already at the table and was reading the newspaper.

Ratigan let out a puff of smoke as she walked past. "Your out early," His eyes fallowed her as she went to take her seat.

Eve looked to him and smiled. "Well I'm in a wonderful mood." She looked at him and spoke again before he could. "And I'm not always in a wonderful mood." He smiled to her last comment before bring his cigarette holder back in his lips. She pouted softly knowing he was still thinking 'when aren't you in a wonderful mood.'

He smiled softly letting another puff of smoke out. "So everything planed out for tonight?"

She nodded softly. "Yes Henry helped me pick out my outfit."

He smiled. "Good now do you want me to go to the pub with you early or when it truly opens?"

She blew her bangs out of her face as breakfast was being served. "How about you come when every one else does?"

He looked to her as he put the newspaper down. "As you wish," He had put the cigarette out before he started to eat. He truly didn't want go to the pub but wanted to keep Eve happy since he hadn't gone since her first show.

Eve smiled happily as she ate. She had so many ideas running threw her had. She also had to find out how she was to ware her hair and every other thing a girl would normally only think about minutes before a date. She quietly ate her breakfast while Ratigan read the newspapers about the misfortune that had happened. She knew once he had a grin on his face he had gotten into the newspaper even if it wasn't by name. She smiled as she finished and picked up her plate. As she headed to the kitchen he watched her closely there was something that was more up beat then normal about her but he wasn't sure why.

He shook his head before turning back to the newspaper. He lit a new cigarette as he held the cigarette holder in his mouth. He let out a puff of smoke and leaned back in his chair wondering what might have been going threw Eve's mind to make her in a wonderful mood. He took another drag before letting the smoke out slowly as he closed his eyes.

Eve had started to wash the dishes as she hummed to her self. She always did her best thinking while cleaning. She washed all the dishes and headed out to pick up Ratigan's plate. She smiled as she took his plate and returned to the kitchen to wash it. She smiled as she cleaned the rest of the dishes and the counters. Many of the crew members weren't sure if they should say something or not but played it safe by not saying anything.

Ratigan slowly moved along with his day. He had given a list to Henry of items he needed to get. Henry with out question on anything headed right out, this pleased Ratigan more then anything when it came to his crew. The fewer questions asked the more the crew knew what was needed to be done. He walked to his office so he could do a bit more reading and work on a few more plans.

By the time lunch hit things were going at there normal passé. Eve ate lunch alone seeing how busy Ratigan had gotten in his office. But once she finished eating her lunch, she had taken the lunch that was left at Ratigan's seat to him. She smiled softly as she slowly opened the door. He was having another cigarette as he looked over a few things. She had learned that the more he smoked the more he had on his mind.

She placed his lunch down. "Here you go."

He looked to her and smiled. "Thank you my dear."

She smiled running her paw over his cheek. "Now don't get too caught up in your work."

He smiled and placed his paw on hers. "I will make it to the pub with out a problem. I know you have been planning on something your self all day."

She smiled softly. "Oh? And how do you know?"

He looked to her. "If you weren't then this place wouldn't be clean as it is."

She smiled a devilish smile. "You'll have to wait and see."

He looked to her and seeing the devilish smile got a chill threw his body. "I can't wait." He smiled his own devilish smiled as he let her paw go.

She smiled again before she headed out to go finish her planning. Ratigan watched her leave before turning back to his work. He started to write a few things down and placed his cigarette holder back in his mouth as he started to read from a book. Part of his mind was still on Eve he had never seen an evil smile like that. He let out a puff of smoke thinking how evil could Eve be. He closed his eyes letting things run this his mind of his past and of his life now. He let a puff of smoke out as his mind moved to the past.

The sound of gears truing filled his ears and the clicking of gears hitting each other as they moved. He snarled as he was on all fours as he glanced around. He slowly stood placing his hand on his head. He smirked as he picked up the young girl who had been a pain since he had gotten her. He gripped her from behind and covered her mouth as he picked her up. He smirked as he saw Basil with his back to him. He slowly approached him ignoring the girl calling to Basil as he back handed him in the jaw knocking him off the gear. He smiled evilly planning to deliver a punch but failed when he felt teeth press sharply into his hand causing him to take his attention off Basil. Not noticing till last minute that Basil had grabbed his cape and ran to a top gear. He then felt his cape press against his throat his breath was starting to get restricted causing him to drop the girl. As the girl feel he try to undo his cape so that he could breath, He watched Basil as he started to escape as he pulled on his cape. He growled as he watched Basil yet again escape from him the furry finally cased him to snap as he finally ripped his cape off and went to all fours and ran threw the clocks gears chasing to where Basil was. He didn't care how things were going to end he just knew he was ending it. He threw him self head first into Basil's back causing them to both fall on to the hands of the clock. The rest seemed to blur after the chimes filled his skull as he let out another puff of some. He opened his eyes not realizing how much time had pasted he looked to the clock and let out a sigh when he realized how late it was. The pub would be opening in an hour if he didn't leave now he knew Eve would not be happy with him. He remembered that Eve said there was a dark side to her and to see it first hand released on him was not the plain he had.

Eve was wearing her purple corset with her pink shirt that Henry had helped pick out. She put her hair into a ponytail while using the ribbon to put a bow in his hair. She smiled as she hummed she smiled as a few performers wished her good luck before they headed to the stage. She smiled hearing the place fill, she knew in an hour or two she would be on stage her self. As the performers were doing there thing she peeked around the corner to see if Ratigan was there. She smiled seeing him sitting there in the back of the pub out of site from others. She noticed he didn't bring anyone with him which caused her to smile more. It would be more relaxing on her self then she thought. She took a breath his mind didn't seem to be with him while he smoked, it was as if his mind was on something totally different.

Once it was time for her to perform she headed to the stage and stood behind the curtain with her back to the audience. Ratigan watched the stage as if with a glazed look, one reason he avoid the pub was the boring performances. His glazed look vanished as the music started and the curtain opened, there he saw Eve standing with her back to every one.

Eve turned once she started to sing. As she sang she danced seductively threw the crowed pub. "Baby, can't you see? I'm calling a guy like you, Should wear a warning it's dangerous, I'm fallen'. There's no escape I can't wait, I need a hit Baby, give me it You're dangerous, I'm loving' it Too high, can't come down Losing my head Spinning 'round and 'round Do you feel me now? With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride You're toxic, I'm slipping under With a taste of poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic? And I love what you do don't you know that you're toxic?" Ratigan smirked watching her shifting in his chair watching her making her way threw the pub as she kept singing.  
"It's getting late To give you up I took a sip from my devil cup Slowly, it's taking over me Too high, can't come down It's in the air And it's all around Can you feel me now? With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride You're toxic, I'm slipping under With a taste of poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic? And I love what you do don't you know that you're toxic? Don't you know that you're toxic? With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride You're toxic, I'm slipping under With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic? With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride you're toxic, I'm slipping under with a taste of poison paradise I'm addicted to you  
don't you know that you're toxic?" She had reached in front of Ratigan and smiled her devilish smile again causing the same chills to run threw his body again. She then ran a finger under his chin as she sang. "Intoxicate me now with your loving' now I think I'm ready now I think I'm ready now Intoxicate me now with your loving' now I think I'm ready now." Ratigan smirked watching her he had gotten a feeling that he had never had gotten before.

He smirked as another performer started their act before she could leave he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. "You really think your ready now." She had blushed to his comment and ran her paw over his cheek and didn't say a word but kissed him deeply. He smirked as he stood up slapping her butt. "Get changed I'll meet you outside." He smirked as he watched her head to the back before heading outside him self.

In the morning Ratigan woke up with a feeling of something agents his chest. He slowly opened his eyes and smirked to him self. The thing he had felt agents his chest was Eve's head. Hs head was resting on his chest while she had one paw on his chest and the other paw holding the sheet agents her chest leaving her upper back exposed. He smiled as he gently ran his paw over her exposed back. That night was the most interesting night he had since Eve has gotten there, with his free paw he ran his fingers threw her hair smiling softly as he watched her sleep. He smiled he never thought things would have lead this far. He smiled more as she nuzzled agents his chest in her sleep. She yawned slightly starting to wake up and smiled to him.

"Hello," Eve smiled to Ratigan.

Ratgan smiled to her. "Sleep well?" He smiled as Eve nodded. He kissed her on top of her head before slowly slipping out of bed to get dressed. Eve stretched slightly as she watched him. She nuzzled the bed softly before slowly slipping out of bed her self wrapping the sheet around her self. Ratigan smiled and kissed her cheek after placeing his tie around his neck.

Eve smiled and kissed him while fixing his tie. "Anything planed today?"

Ratigan smiled. "Oh just destroying a few lives as normal." He smiled and ran his paw over her cheek. "You will be fine by your self?"

Eve smiled and nodded. "Yes I will love."

Ratigan smiled and kissed her forehead, "Alright Dear."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The dark truth

(Disclaimer: I do not own any thing in this story except my made up character aka Oc. The different parts of the story will be marked. (The locations) Also any songs or pomes' I use will be posted as foot notes at the end of the chapter. And yes I know some of the stuff will be before it's time based on the story time)

~In London~

Basil tapped his head as he thought. He tried to understand how to get Eve to come back to her family. He had talked to her at the pub the night before but she just told him tell her family that she was dead. That comment bothered him why would any one who had disappeared at a young age to tell their family she was dead. He picked up his pipe and started to puff on it. He took large strides back and forth as he thought. He had to keep his promises to her parents. He sighed as he puffed on his pipe. He sighed and kept puffing his pipe the only thought was that he would go back and try to talk to her again.

Later that night Basil had walked into the pub he was wearing pale blue pants and a dark green shirt. He sat at one of the tables. He had watched every one and every thing around him. When Eve was done she headed to the bar. He went to go talk to her but a fight had started in his path. He sighed softly and tried to avoid confrontation but some how that only made matters worst. Bottles and chairs started to fill the air as he walked. He started to move closer to the ground trying to avoid getting hit. His eyes widened as he heard a thud some ware in front of him. It was Eve she had been hit by one of the chairs. When she was noticed on the ground the fight stopped quickly. He reached her and picked her up and looked around, everyone's face seemed to be horror struck but he was unsure why. He took this to be his opportunity to head out and bring her to her parents.

Basil had reached her parents home and placed her in her old bed room and smiled to her parents, as they stepped closer to look at their daughter.

"She'll be alright she was knocked out at were she jobs." He smiled to her parents as her mother ran her hand over her cheek.

"She is so beautiful," She smiled as she moved the hair out of her daughters face. He husband just nodded in agreement to her. Basil raised a brow as he saw a flash of hate flash in the husband's eyes but disregarded it as anger for missing her growing up. Basil said his peace and headed out and back home. It was another case solved in his mind not knowing what was awaiting her back at her new home and at her parent's home.

Eve woke up after weeks of being knocked out. She ran her hand over her head before she sat up to look around. The room she was in looked familiar but she wasn't sure. Her next reaction was panic not sure were she was or even who was their. She slowly moved out of the bed placing her feet on the floor. She sighed softly who was that man who kept trying to talk to her at the pub, she shook her head it couldn't have been him who brought her here.

Eve turned her attention to the door as it opened. Her eyes widened in horror seeing her mother and father standing their. She felt coldness go down her spine as if death were breathing down her neck. She stopped her breathing as they walked into the room. She had taken notice of the tears streaming down her mothers cheeks as she hugged her but kept a watchful eye on her father. She never trusted him as a child. She slightly hugged her mother back as her father wrapped his arms around both his wife and daughter. She closed her eyes in fear of what was about to unwind.

Eve sighed softly as she went threw the day. It seemed like her father did change but she wasn't about to let her guard down. She looked out the window in her room wondering how Ratigan was. She was told by her mother that she had been out for a few weeks now. She knew one of his fears was her to leave him, which she always told him there was no way that would happen. She had to figure out how to get back to him but just wasn't sure fully how to go about doing that. It sounded easier then she knew it would be. She knew she would have to pass threw heavy human traffic along with rivers ponds and lakes. She sighed as she looked out the window. She just had to think of how things should be done and what part of the day would be best to travel.

Eve jumped when her door swung open with a large force slamming it agents the wall. She looked to her now open door and saw her father there. She saw a look in his eyes that she hadn't seen since she was little but would always remember it. She remained put even though her heart and mind were telling her to run.

He snarled as he moved towards her. "You better not run again." He had gripped he throat and smirked when he heard her gasp for air. "Your mine and nothing will ever change that." He had thrown her back onto the bed before slamming the door shut.

Eve placed her paw on her throat coughing. She could feel tears filling her eyes from fear and lack of being able to breathe. She looked back out of the window she knew she was going to have to try and leave as soon as she could.

Eve had gone day by day with her mother to market and to the other shops. She was slowly planning on how she would leave that night. She had her hair in her face kidding the burses on her face. This would finally be her night to escape. She couldn't take it any more she wanted Ratigan again and she wanted as far as she could from the city life. When night fell and after dinner she was washing the dishes while her mother went to tend to a few things at the neighbors house , her father was asleep the bed. She smiled to her self as she finished the dishes and slowly headed out of the house. She knew she wouldn't need anything, she looked both ways before darting across the road and into the bushes. She pulled out a small map she had mad as she headed home. She smiled as she walked she wasn't sure how she was going to explain why she was gone or how things happened. She knew their would be so many questions when she finally got back home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The blood

(Disclaimer: I do not own any thing in this story except my made up character aka Oc. The different parts of the story will be marked. (The locations) Also any songs or pomes' I use will be posted as foot notes at the end of the chapter. And yes I know some of the stuff will be before it's time based on the story time)

~Some where near the Sewer~

Ratigan had become nastier to the point even some crew members had left in fear for their lives. He took a deep breath in of the smell of the ocean as the breeze whipped it into the sewer. He had not stepped foot any where near were Eve's room was. He had made it so the only one who was allowed to go near it was Henry. He made sure Henry would tend to things to make sure it was left the way it was when she had disappeared. He turned his attention towards the hall hearing Henry's voice filled with joy, at this moment the sound of joy in his voice made it even harder for him not to kill him now.

Ratigan growled to him self as he heard Henry's cheerful voice calling for him. He took a deep breath as he entered the hall trying to calm him self down so he wouldn't kill the young bat. He froze when he felt some one hug him. As he looked down and saw Eve hugging he gritted his teeth as he pulled her off her by the back of her dress. He looked down at her eyes full of rage and hate quickly melted away. He saw her smiling up to him; this wasn't what melted his rage and hate. He released his grip seeing a burse around her left eye that was almost a deep purple, there was also a burse the same color on her right cheek that any one could mistake as his hand.

Eve still smiled up at him. "I missed you so much." She lost her smile when he didn't respond to her he just looked at her burse.

Ratigan gently place his hand under her chin. "You didn't go missing on your own will now did you?" He growled slightly when she shook her head no. "Who would dare take me gem from me?"

Eve looked to him. "I'm not sure who took me but I was told I was knocked out."

Ratigan felt his body heat rise. "And who left these marks on you?"

Eve tried to look down but Ratigan's hand under her chin stopped her from doing so. "My father who ever took me took me to that place."

Ratigan felt his blood boil hearing this he quickly removed his hand from her knowing if he didn't he would hurt her him self. "Sounds like Basil had something to do with this."

Eve looked to him as he turned his back to her now feeling like she did when she was little. She looked to Henry who seemed to understand the look she had showed she felt unloved. Henry had wrapped his wings around her and hugged her placing his head on her hip seeing it was how tall he was. She turned her attention away from Henry as Ratigan faced her. Ratigan saw the same look Henry did and shook his head slightly before gently hugging her not sure if there was any other damage.

"You will always be loved by me," He whispered into her ear softly before she hugged him.

Eve nuzzled him softly with tears running down her cheeks. "I wanted to come back sooner but I didn't know how."

Ratigan gently pulled her away from him and took out a red handkerchief and dabbed her tears away. "Now there is no need for that." He smirked and evil smirk. "You're home now with your king."

Eve smiled and hugged him deeply again. Ratigan gently held her not wanting to put her in any more pain that she already had. She was too happy at the moment to care about any pain she was finally home.

~In London~

Basil had been told by Eve's mother that she had disappeared during the night. He had assumed it was a kidnapping. He started to remember back to when she was knocked out at the pub, the faces of horror looking at her laying on the floor. He nodded to him self it had to be who ever gave horror to those people who had kidnapped her. He started to make his plan on going back there but had told Eve's mother that he would have to wait. If he stepped into soon something worst might happen. The mother agreed before she headed home.

Basil had started to wonder who could have caused this much fear into any one, let alone a large group.

~Some where near the Sewer~

Eve was lying in Ratigan's bed it was the only way at the moment she felt safe with out him by her side. To her it seemed normal but to other it seemed odd that the sent of Ratigan made her feel safe. She nuzzled his bed again taking in the sent of him before she closed her eyes to relax. Her body slowly let go of any fear she still had and her mind started to remember how things where before she left. As she left she never heard the door open as Henry went to check on her. She was warned that she was going to be check on hourly to make sure she was ok.

Eve had been awake since the sun had fallen and it became cooler but refused to move out of the bed or open her eyes. She had remained in the same pose for the past hour and she kept it when she heard the door open. She opened her eyes when Ratigan's scent had become stronger. She looked towards the door and smiled softly as she saw him walking into the room.

Ratigan smiled softly. "And here I thought you were still asleep." He walked to his bed and sat on the edge next to her. He smiled softly as she sat up and hugged him again. "I wanted to give you something the night you disappeared, and I would still like to give it to you." He reached into his breast pocket of his vest and pulled out a ring box and opened it, revealing a blue diamond engagement ring.

Eve's crystal blue eyes widened, "You really?" She looked to him, when she saw his nod she quickly clung to him. He smirked as she pulled away as he slipped the ring on her finger.

~Later~

Eve was standing on the stage getting ready to sing. She didn't do anything to hide her burses even though it's been almost a week since she got home and they still looked nasty. She closed her eyes after she saw Basil walk in still not knowing who he was. Ratigan had been coming more to keep and eye on her to make sure no one would harm her. Ratigan had scanned the room and smirked when he saw a face that he could never forget no matter how hard he tried. Basil sighed when he say Eve standing on the stage, when he noticed the burses it assumed the marks were form her being kidnapped.

Eve sang in a softer voice and in a softer tone. She opened her eyes as she sang to the pub. "I will not make the same mistakes that you did, I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery, I will not break the way you did, You fell so hard, I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far, Because of you, I will never stray too far from the sidewalk, Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side, So I don't get hurt, Because of you, I find it hard to trust, Not only me, but everyone around me, Because of you

I am afraid." She tapped her foot softly as she sang. "I lose my way, And it's not too long before you point it out, I cannot cry, Because I know that's weakness in your eyes, I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh, Every day of my life, My heart can't possibly break, When it wasn't even whole to start with, Because of you, I will never stray too far from the sidewalk, Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side, So I don't get hurt, Because of you, I find it hard to trust, Not only me, but everyone around me, Because of you, I am afraid."

Basil had fallowed Eve to the backstage area not noticing he him self was being fallowed in the shadows. "I'm here to help you," He spoke when Eve looked at him.

Eve growled as she spoke. "I am fine where I am, now leave me alone."

Basil looked to her. "Madam you have been abused now let me save you form it."

"Dearest Basil, how does it feel to be evil?"

Basil froze hearing the voice and had a look as if the voice was just from his mind. "You are not safe here." He had now noticed that Eve's attention wasn't even on him it was towards the darkest part of the room.

Ratigan smirked as he headed out of the shadows. "Still haven't answered my Basil." He walked to Eve and gave her a look that she knew that it meant nice job. Eve smiled remained put.

Basil shook his head. "You couldn't have survived that fall not from six foot fall."

Ratigan smirked. "Ah, I didn't think I would have survived my self." He ran his figures threw Eve's hair. "But this wonderful woman pulled me threw." Eve smiled.

Basil forced a laugh. "Ha, you call her a wonderful yet you hit her."

Ratigan looked to Basil with an evil grin. "Oh but these marks on her are not from me."

Basil smirked. "Oddly enough you're the only rat that I know who had killed women and orphans before."

Ratigan had a chill run threw his body at the word rat. "True, but she had these marks when she came to me." He ran his fingerer under her chin. "And she told me her Father had made these."

Basil felt his heart sink remembering the fathers look. "It's not possible." It was the first time he had ever missed a clue that could have saved some one from pain.

Ratigan smirked seeing his broken look. "Like I said Basil, How does it feel to be evil?

Basil growled. "I am nothing like you I don't kill for fun."

Ratigan smirked. "You took a step into."

Basil slowly started stepping backwards as if showing his defeat. "I will never kill unless it is you I am killing. And I will promise that of you Ratigan." He turned and left leave Eve with Ratigan not wanting to bring her back to an abuse her.

Ratigan looked to Eve and smile dot her look. "No I'm going to let what I said get to him while I can do a few other things."

Eve smiled and nodded before kissing Ratigan. "I'm going to change."

Ratigan smiled watching her walk away from him. "Take your time my love."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Eve ran her brush threw her hair as she looked out of the window. Ratigan had moved to a different headquarter since his crew was growing after his and Eve's wedding. Eve smiled as she put her hair up in a ponytail with a red ribbon. She slowly stood and headed out of the room and looked around. She smiled as she walked slowly out side. She looked around Ratigan basically had an underground city of his own from just his crew. She looked around and smiled seeing a few kids with other member's wife. She had to admit it was nice to be able to talk to other women.

Eve slowly walked to 'town hall' where Ratigan was having a look around. Eve smiled seeing Ratigan and Henry making plans. Henry was now older and grown to his full size. Ratigan swore to him self that he was taller then Fidget but never spoke it. Ratigan had also seemed to make Henry his right hand man when things needed to be done. He knew with Henry they would get done the right way since he had been doing it for so long. Henry stopped talking when he saw Eve walking towards them, not that they were talking about her its just that he always thought wife is above work.

Ratigan smirked and didn't turn to face Eve, "Decided to come out after all. Felling better?"

Eve smiled as she now stood to his and Henry's side. "There is no need that you boys have to stop your conversation." She looked to Ratigan. "Yes I thought some air might help if I have to perform tonight."

Ratigan ran his index figure under her chin. "I told you my love you don't have to perform to night."

Henry looked to Ratigna slightly. "In a way she does if she is the t." He cut him self off as Ratigan glared at him.

Eve smiled. "Henry is right my King if I am to teach, then I am to perform. Now will I still be able to barrow Henry tonight at the rehearsal?"

Ratigan sighed at Eve agreeing to Henry. "Yes I have no need for him tonight, He is to take care of you while I am out tonight." Ratigan looked towards Henry.

Henry nodded. "Yes sir."

Ratigan smirked and went back to talking to Henry about the planes they were earlier. Eve smiled as she stood there she could careless what they were talking about. She was always happy to be with her 'family'.

When night fell every one parted there ways. Ratigan had taken his crew to go destroy an orphanage while Eve with the help of Henry taught her music class. Eve had finished later then normal and smiled as her and Henry were left in the room.

Henry smiled as he helped pick up some paper. "At less today was better."

Eve smiled softly. "That's true."

"You should have told those girls though who you are."

Eve shook her head. "It's not worth it Henry." Ratigan had returned and when he came home to an empty house he went to were Eve taught music to peek in on her. He smiled seeing Eve and Henry he lost his smile when he heard the conversation going on.

Henry sighed." But if you told them you were the wife of Ratigan they would have paid attention."

Eve smiled and placed the papers on a table. "I know but I don't want to use his name that way. I rather deal with my issues when they need to be."

Henry nodded. "You're a fighter."

Eve kissed Henry on top of his head. "And don't forget that. We should head home before Ratigan comes back. " She sighed softly. "I can try and clean his office up before he gets home."

Ratigan opened the door and looked to her. "You're not touching a foot in that office."

Eve quickly turned on her heels and looked to Ratigan. "How long have you been there?"

Ratigan glared at her, "Long enough."

Eve caught the look in his eyes, "Aw another bad night?" She walked to him and kissed him on his cheek. "Let's get home so we can get you to get your mind off the night." She headed home with Ratigan as Henry fallowed behind them. When they reached home Henry took a right down the hall to his room.

Eve smiled as she walked into Ratigan and her bed room and went to the bed and sat down waiting for Ratigan. Eve smiled when Ratigan laid down on the bed placing his head into her lap. Eve smiled and gently ran her paws down his bare chest before bringing her paws slowly up hearing a soft sigh from Ratigan. Eve had created what seemed to become a nightly ritual and smiled as she kissed Ratigan, Ratigain ran his paw over her cheek as he kissed her back.

Eve smiled before placing her fingers on his temples and started to message his temples while singing. "Honey,

You're a sweet thing, and you look so fine, all I ever wanted, is to make you mine. Give me a clue; tell me what I need to do, to get lucky with you. Boy I really love you, with my heart and soul, Honey won't you take me, Where I want to go. Give me a clue; tell me what I need to do, to get lucky with lucky ,whoo, getting lucky, It's really what it's all about, Getting lucky, hmm getting lucky, It's something I can't do without. Honey I've been waiting, waiting patiently, let me unlock your heart boy; I think I got the key. Oh honey, honey, Give me a clue, wont you tell me what I need to do, to get lucky with you."

Eve smiled as she watched Ratigan close his eyes finally reaching a relaxed stage. She slowly moved her paws away form his temple and started to gently message his chest. She smiled feeling his breathing starting to slow down she knew this meant he would be asleep soon. She kept messaging his chest as she started to hum the song.

Eve bit her lip softly as she kept messaging his chest. "Sweetie," when she did get a response she spoke again. "My king?"

"Yes," Ratigan sounded like he was half a sleep.

Eve smiled. "My king I have something I or we should talk about." She slowly moved her hands away.

"Yes?" Ratigan still sounded groggy.

Eve bit her lip softly. "I'm pregnant."

Ratigan's eyes flew open and looked up to her. "What?"

Eve smiled sweetly. "I love you."

Ratigan quickly sat up and turned to face her. "What did you say?"

Eve just smiled sweetly to him. "I love you."

Ratigna growled and pinned her to the bed and refused to move. "Now what did you say?"

Eve tried to break out form underneath Ratigan's weight but couldn't and felt useless. "I'm pregnant." She looked to Ratigan who moved off her he knew she hated feeling useless and very rarely made her feel that way.

Ratigan rubbed his temples slightly, "Great another thing to ruin my planes."

Eve looked to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Who said the child will ruin them?"

Ratigan looked towards her. "It's a child."

Eve smiled to him. "True but look at whom the child's father is."

Ratigan raised a brow. "What about it it's still a child."

Eve smiled and kissed him. "Yes, but with you as the father you can raise them your way. You can raise them not to be a Problem." She nuzzled Ratigan's back and smiled. "And I won't need to you to take time away from work to help with the child. Henry and the towns' people could help."

Ratigan smiled more at the thought of not dealing with the child one on one. "Good," He kissed her forehead. "Perhaps we should get some sleep."


End file.
